Desde el Cielo
by Lorettho Shiraiwa
Summary: Orihime dejada por Ichigo decide abandonar Karakura. Pero antes de que Orihime tome una decision en su vida, se entera que esta embarazada, al saber esto la sociedad de almas decide llevarla a vivir al mundo shinigami, si es que no quiere perder lo que lleva dentro de ella...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les dejo con este pequeño tema, es un fic que se me ha ocurrido en estos días y claro lo escribí por que sino se me iba la idea. Esto es solo una probadita no es el capitulo en si. Que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama pero el fic si así que sin más pueden empezar a leer.

Orihime se ha pasado a vivir al mundo shinigami para proteger a sus hijos, pero a pesar de eso no se siente muy cómoda en ese mundo por la presencia de Ichigo, su antiguo amor, a pesar de que Daiki, Asahi y Mitsuko son hijos de él, ella no permitirá que él se les acerque.

Un par de gemelos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela más importante del mundo shinigami. Ambos era muy altos, con el cabello color naranja claro y los ojos grises como la luna, casi reflejándola, uno de ellos tenia el cabello algo puntiagudo mientras que el otro peinado como si fuera de la alta realeza, pero eso si, sin olvidar que eran muy guapos y con una complexión de atletas, su tono de piel blanca como la nieve. Atrás de ellos una chica muy parecida a ellos, solo que color de cabello naranja oscuro y largo hasta las caderas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color café como el marrón y su piel morena clara. Era un poco más bajita que ellos, pero no lo suficiente, una estatura media, todos los chicos la veían y sobre todo por su escultural cuerpo, toda una modelo hablaba en los pasillos, una diosa como su misma madre.

Continuara….

No se les olvide dejar Rewie :D


	2. fontfontComienzofontfont

Un par de gemelos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela más importante del mundo shinigami. Ambos era muy altos, con el cabello color naranja claro y los ojos grises como la luna, casi reflejándola, uno de ellos tenia el cabello algo puntiagudo mientras que el otro iba peinado como si fuera de la alta realeza, pero eso si, sin olvidar que eran muy guapos y con una complexión de atletas, su tono de piel blanca como la nieve. Atrás de ellos una chica muy parecida a ellos, solo que color de cabello naranja oscuro y largo hasta las caderas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color café como el marrón y su piel morena clara. Era un poco más bajita que ellos, pero no lo suficiente, una estatura media, todos los chicos la veían y sobre todo por su escultural cuerpo, toda una modelo hablaba en los pasillos, una diosa como su misma madre. Los tres chicos caminaban plácidamente con rumbo a casa. Después de unos 10 minutos llegan a un gran palacio donde son recibidos por los sirvientes, la chica pregunta por su madre a una de las empleadas y esta misma le responde con una rapidez que se encontraba en la gran biblioteca. Los gemelos siguen a su pequeña hermana a donde la empleada les había indicado el paradero de su madre. Detrás de una gran puerta de mármol se oye un ruido que alarma a los 3 jóvenes, uno de los gemelos decide abrir la puerta de una patada, lo primero que vieron era a su madre debajo de una torre de libros.

- No de nuevo – dijo la chica dando un pujido recordando lo sucedido las semanas pasadas.

- ¿Madre estas bien? - dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Si, solo que sin querer jale un libro y se me vinieron todos encima – responde la joven madre con una risita. Con la misma el mismo gemelo la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

- y ¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela? - pregunta dándoles un beso a cada uno en la frente.

- Bien madre, solo que Asahi como siempre luciéndose en clases y Mitsuko dejándose que muchos chicos se les acerquen – responde el gemelo mayor.

- mmmm y ¿tu? ¿Qué tal te portaste? - pregunta curiosa la madre.

- Se la paso molestando a los chicos que se me acercaban y el maestro de kido lo saco de clases – responde rápidamente Mitsuko.

- Mitsuko tu cállate - reclama gritando el gemelo muy avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo esta eso que te sacaron de clases Daiki? – pregunta de nuevo la madre un poco molesta.

- Por que golpeo a uno de los chicos de Mitsuko – contesta Asahi vengándose.

- ¿tu también? – exclama molesto Daiki.

- ¿Cómo que uno de mis chicos? No te pases Asahi-chan – dice avergonzada Mitsuko.

- Ya cálmense. Daiki espero que no vuelva a pasar y mañana te disculpas con ese joven, ya me imagino como lo abras dejado – pide amablemente la madre al gemelo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Inoue-Taicho la comida ya esta lista pueden pasar a la mesa – anuncia una empleada desde la puerta.

- Muchas gracias Kasuro-chan, ya vamos – agradece Orihime con una sonrisa a la empleada.

Orihime Inoue una de las mas grandes curadoras de Seireitei, a pesar de no ser una de las capitanas, siempre Unohana contaba con ella para servicios especiales. Asahi, Mitsuko y Daiki eran trillizos a y eran los tres hijos de Orihime, Daiki era el gemelo mayor, con una carácter muy parecido a su padre, siempre era lo que decía ella, Asahi era el gemelo menor o trillizo, era muy calmado, tiene un poco de parecido su manera de ser a Uryu y la mas pequeña de los tres Mitsuko, muy parecida a Orihime, tanto emocional como físicamente, envidiada por muchas shinigamis. Los tres eran mandados a la escuela shinigami, ya que tenía Zanpakuto desde que nacieron, fue lo que le sorprendió a los capitanes y sub-capitanes del mundo shinigami, ellos eran un caso espacial, ya que también su reiatsu era muy elevado, pero igual sabían como controlarlo durante las peleas de pruebas para los exámenes. Orihime ya llevaba 20 años viviendo con los shinigamis, ella solo tenia una razón para estar ahí, sus hijos, los quería proteger y sabia que si se quedaría en el mundo humano no podría hacer lo mismo y pondría en peligro a las personas que tanto quería, sus amigos. Aun que también no le agradaba mucho la idea de vivir ahí, por que también estaba su amado Ichigo, su amor traicionero. Jamás olvidara lo que le hiso y mucho menos todo lo que paso por su culpa, no lo odiaba pero tampoco podría quedar débil y menos enfrente de sus hijos, ellos ahora eran importantes su vida entera a ellos solamente y si había aceptado estar en ese lugar era solo por ellos y su bienestar.

Con una sonrisa se dirige al comedor junto con sus hijos, como siempre peleando entre ellos. Eso era de todas las semanas y le gustaba, claro cuando se iban a extremos ella tenia que intervenir, no era chicos malos, al contrario, eran los mas lindos hijos que ella pudo a ver crecido y tenido, eran su vida y eso no cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Ya en la comida Mitsuko algo inquieta y viendo de reojo a su madre, decide preguntar.

- Mama- habla cabizbajo esperando que no la escuchara.

- ¿Qué paso querida? – responde Orihime.

- Am yo yo – habla torpemente - ¿algún día conoceré a mi papa? – pregunta de golpe, haciendo que Orihime suelte los palillos con todo y comida. Ambos gemelos deciden callar y observar la situación, sabían muy bien que era una pregunta prohibida, a pesar que ellos también querían saber sobre su padre, a su mamá le lastimaba.

- Mitsuko yo… - trata de responder la pelinaranja.

- Oka-san, sabes que no estas obligada a responder si eso te lastima, pero solo quiero saber un Si o un No – cuestiono la pequeña.

- Yo no puedo decidir por ustedes, pero creo que la hora de que sepan la verdad se acerca y solo quiero que entiendan que para mi no es nada fácil. Yo ame mucho a su padre, pero igual quiero que el quede en el pasado junto al amor que le tenia – después de esas palabras todo quedo en silencio, nadie supo que responder y mucho menos que decir. Mitsuko al ver a su madre llorar se pará para darle un fuerte abrazo, los que ella siempre le da cada vez que se siente de la misma manera. Los gemelos por su parte se miran entre si y deciden disfrutar de la escena, a veces por el tiempo no siempre pueden ver esos momentos. La puerta se abre de repente dejando ver una chica de cabellera blanca y ojos azules como el cielo, un poco baja de estatura y con ropa de shinigami.

- Inoue-Taicho, ha surgido una urgencia en el cuartel de Unohana-Taicho – dice desesperada la chica, agarrando un poco de aire.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunta algo preocupada la pelinaranja.

- Yamamoto-Taicho fue atacado en su cuartel, no se sabe nada del atacante, pero sus heridas son muy graves y necesitan su presencia.

- Entiendo, avisa que salgo de inmediato para allá – contesta Orihime muy decidida.

- Daiki, repórtate con Ukitake-Taicho y estate pendiente de todo lo que pasa, Asahi, tu ve con Byakuya-Taicho ve en lo que puedas ayudar, Mitsuko quédate en casa hija por si traen alguna novedad – ambos chicos respondieron con "Si Oka-san". Orihime utilizando el shumpo se dirigió al cuartel de curación donde se encontraba Yamamoto muy mal herido.

- Orihime-chan que bueno que viniste – exclama Unohana viendo a la susodicha.

- Vine lo mas pronto que pude Unohana-san ¿Cómo esta la situación de Yamamoto-Taicho? – pregunta algo preocupada la joven madre.

- Pude restablecer su reiatsu, pero aun las heridas son muy grandes y no puedo retener la sangre – dice algo angustiada.

- Entiendo, are todo lo que este en mis manos – dicho esto Orihime invoca a sus poderes, estos de inmediato empiezan hacer su trabajo. Poco a poco la sangre de Yamamoto deja de salir de las heridas y estas empiezan a cerrarse - ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le paso? - pregunta ya mas clamada.

- Aun no sabemos realmente, pero al parecer no es un shinigami común, y lo peor de todo que en las heridas no hay reiatsu, no podemos encontrar nada, ni una pista – aclara Unohana recordando lo que ella vio después que le avisaron que Yamamoto fue gravemente herido.

- ¿ni el cuartel de investigación? – vuelve a preguntar.

- Ellos están en eso, revisando todas las áreas donde se pudo a ver infiltrado – responde Unohana.

- Es muy raro, ya que ni reiatsu se puede sentir, ni una pisca de alguna desconocida. Debe ser alguien muy poderoso para poder esconderla sin ningún problema – analiza la situación. Recordando todo lo que ella hizo y no sentir nada.

- Lo mismo paso con todos los de seireitei – informa de lo que también pasa con los demás shinigamis. Ambas mujeres quedan platicando de toda la situación, mientras que Yamamoto se recupera.

Mientras en la mansión Inoue, la pequeña Mitsuko se queda dormida por unos minutos. Ya llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir, no le había dicho nada a su madre, por que sabia que no era nada grave y mucho menos quería preocuparla por algo estúpido. Pero se le hacia raro que todas la noches era el mismo sueño que tenia, un hombre alto con la cabellera blanca, labios color negro, ojo amarillos y su piel blanca como un papel, sin decir que llevaba ropa de un shinigami. Siempre platicaba con el, pero a veces se ponía algo agresivo, es su manera de ser, siempre se decía ella misma. Mientras en el sueño de la pequeña pelinaranja…

_En un campo lleno de flores se encontraba Mitsuko leyendo un libro de kido. Cuando de repente a su hombro toca una mano blanca, ella voltea para ver quien es, pero ya sabe, es el de nuevo, con el que platicaba y le contaba muchas historia de shinigamis, los cuales formaron parte de él. _

_- Shiro-san que bueno verlo – exclamo la chica feliz. El soltó solo un bufido como respuesta._

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estas bien? – pregunta algo preocupada la chica, viéndolo a los grandes ojos amarillos que poseía._

_- Mejor dime tú ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? – pregunta el hombre._

_- Hoy le pregunte a mamá por mi papá – responde._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de el? – pregunta de nuevo._

_- Todo – fue lo único que pudo responder dejando su libro a un lado y mirando al cielo azul que estaba despejado._

_- Mejor deja que el tiempo hable por si mismo, y mejor vuélvete fuerte para la guerra que se aproxima – comento el Shiro._

_- No entiendo ¿Qué guerra? – pregunta curiosa la pelinaranja._

_- La que tu y tus hermanos están a punto de ver. Has me un favor – pidió._

_- Claro, dime – sentó la chica._

_- Solo no mueras y tampoco dejes que el odio empañe tu corazón, por que eso podría destruir tu corazón y a las personas que amas – pidió Shiro antes de desaparecer._

_- ¿Por qué me pide eso?- se pregunto así misma la chica despertando._

- Mitsuko-sama, Mitsuko-sama - hablaba Kasuro para despertarla.

- Au que ¿Qué pasa Kasuro-chan? – exclama la chica por los golpecitos que tubo que recurrir la otra chica para despertarla.

- Su madre ah mandado avisar que llegara tarde al igual que sus hermanos, que por favor cene y vaya a dormir, que no la espere despierta – informa la chica a la pelinaranja.

- Siempre es lo mismo, por ser la mas pequeña me tengo que quedar en casa, no es justo - exclama haciendo un puchero de reclamo. Siempre que cada vez había una urgencia, ella siempre se quedaba en casa, a pesar de tener 18 años no tenia la misma libertad que sus hermanos que tenían la misma edad que ella. Era algo difícil, siempre pensaba que por ser débil no era puesta en ningún escuadrón, a pesar que aun no sabia bien sus poderes, muy dentro de ella sabia que era fuerte como sus hermanos, además Shiro su hombre interior el de los sueños siempre se lo decía. Bueno que mas daba, como siempre solo quedaba esperar a que las cosas se pudieran arreglar y que nadie saliera herido.

En el cuartel de Byakuya todos sus hombres se movían sin parar y entre ellos estaba Asahi uno de los gemelos de Orihime. Byakuya lo había escogido como uno de los más importantes en su escuadrón, al igual que Renji, pero a contrario del pelirrojo este tenía las habilidades de poder analizar las cosas y prestar más atención. El muy bien sabia que el chico era poderoso, aun que no sacaba todo el potencial que lo representaba como shinigami.

- Byakuya-Taicho ¿Cómo va las investigaciones? - pregunta Asahi viendo a su capitan de frente.

- Las pistas que encontramos no concuerdan con ninguna de las hipótesis que dijimos hace unos momentos - contesta calmadamente el capitan.

- Aun no entiendo como paso todo esto, se supone que Yamamoto-Taicho es el mas fuerte de la sociedad de almas ¿Cómo pueden alguien venir de la nada y lastimarlo gravemente? - comenta el pelinaranjo.

- Nunca sabemos los enemigos que tiene la sociedad de almas y mucho menos del Capitan – responde el pelinegro.

- ¿Alguien sabe del pasado del Capitan? – pregunto curioso el pelinaranja.

- Son pocas las personas que saben de ello, pero aun así no es nuestro asunto – responde Byakuya.

- Perdone no fue mi intención meterme en ello, creí que seria de ayuda para tener una mejor idea de quien abra sido - se disculpa Asahi.

- No te preocupes entiendo, mejor sigamos con el trabajo – concluyo el pelinegro tomando unos papeles.

En el cuartel de Ukitake… Daiki sentado en la oficina de su capitan, mientras veía por la ventana y contemplaba lo poco de luz que quedaba. Se abre la puerta de atrás dejando ver a Ukitake, algo pálido y con un poco de tos.

- Mi querido Daiki ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta Ukitake con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Bien Ukitake-Taicho, pero veo que usted no – mirándolo de reojo.

- Para ya, que aun soy fuerte y doy para mas – riendo.

- Si usted lo dice, hablando del ataque del capitan ¿sabe algo al respecto? – acordándose del ataque que habría sufrido Yamamoto.

- No sabemos nada, y es muy raro, aun que conociéndolo no mas de uno lo quiere muerto –

- Como ¿Qué mas de uno? ¿a que se refiere con eso? – pregunta curioso a lo dicho del capitan.

- Anteriormente Yamamoto ha derrotado a muchas personas, y mas de alguno a quedado vivo, así que me imagino de los que han quedado en pie, han pensado en vengarse, no es algo seguro pero seria una hipótesis a eso. Además dudo mucho, ya que las habilidades de sus oponentes ninguno podría no dejar rastro de su reiatsu, a menos que esa habilidad las allá adquirido ahora – comento Ukitake sorprendiendo al pequeño pelinaranja.

- Entonces cabe la probabilidad de que algún enemigo lejano del Capitan – Comandante haya atentado contra el – analizo el chico.

- Pero bueno creo que mejor hacemos el trabajo que nos corresponde, tal vez encontramos algo y nos de la pista de saber quien es – concluyo el capitan de cabellera blanca.

- _Espero que Asahi pueda averiguar algo – _se dijo así mismo el pelinaranja siguiendo a su capitan a los campos de batalla.

Orihime se encontraba en la oficina de Unohana analizando algunos papeles, unas pruebas para poder encontrar algo de reiatsu en el cuerpo del capitan, pero al parecer no habían tenido éxito alguno. Ya cansada decide retirarse a su casa, seguro que sus hijos ya estarían durmiendo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que salió del cuartel de la capitana, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se encontraba por esos lugares, en una vuelta por los pasillos ella choca con el.

- Disculpe no me fije por donde iba – dijo Orihime mientras levanta la cabeza y se ve con la persona que había chocado.

- No te preocupes fue mi culpa – se disculpa Ichigo girando su vista a otro lado. Solo con verla le daba ganas de abrazarla y besarla, tenía la necesidad de tenerla cerca como antes. Pero sabia que ahora era una mujer prohibida para el, no merecía tenerla y mucho menos amarla, ella era mucho para el.

- Fue mi culpa Kurosaki-Taicho, si me disculpa tengo prisa – Orihime como puedo salió de ahí, sin mirar atrás y con el corazón latiendo mas de lo normal, sabia que le ponía mal ver a Ichigo. Por su parte el pelinaranja se sentía mal, mas por las palabras de su pelinaranja "Kurosaki-Taicho" era tan duro oírla hablarle de esa manera, pero era el precio que tenia que pagar por protegerla, aun así la duda quedaba, a pesar de que ella tenia 20 años viviendo en el mundo de los shinigamis ¿Qué hacia ahí? Sabia bien que ayudaba a Unohana a curar a los heridos o enfermos, pero poco a poco con el tiempo le empezaron a dar prioridades que antes no tenia. Bueno eso era algo que solo preguntándole a ella directamente sabría, pero automáticamente serán de nuevo los rechazos. Sin más nada entra al cuarto de Yamamoto ya que anteriormente él lo había llamado a llamar.

Orihime se encontraba en un dilema en su cuarto, sabia muy bien que tenia que decirle la verdad a sus hijos, pero no soportaba la idea de como reaccionarían, a ella igual le desconcertaba dicha situación. Ellos eran su vida completa y a pesar de lo que Ichigo le hizo ellos no tenia la culpa, pero ella se prometió a si misma en que se volvería fuerte y que no dependería de nadie mas y mucho menos de él y que protegería a las personas que amaba cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
